First Love
by rainymemories
Summary: This is a song fic. Viktor finally leaves Hermione. And I wonder who she turns to? Please R


First Love A Viktor/Hermione/Draco fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "First Love" by Utada Hikaru.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoy this! By the way between the stars are the song lyrics.  
  
*The last kiss Tasted like tobacco A bitter and sad smell*  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to the one that you love dearly. That was Viktor to me. I loved him. And then he left me. He was too old for me. Yet we had our share of love. He came to me the same way he left me. Quietly. I don't know why he left. He just did. And yet he will be the one I love. Always.  
  
*Tomorrow, at this time Where will you be? Who will you be thinking about?*  
  
I think of him day and night. Oh Viktor come back to me. Maybe he'll return to me. Maybe he will stay in Bulgaria where he is more comfortable. I guess England didn't suit him enough.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hermione!" Viktor called.  
  
I turned around and smiled. "You finally said my name correctly." I said giggling.  
  
He smiled. "I tried really hard." He said with his heavy Bulgarian accent.  
  
I leaned in closer to him.  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me sadly.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said.  
  
I looked at him confused. "Why, Viktor?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed me on my lips softly and before I could kiss him back. He pulled away.  
  
I could feel my eyes water. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"We can no longer be together." He replied.  
  
Tears started to pour slowly down my cheeks. "Why?" I asked looking at him sadly.  
  
"I'm going back to Bulgaria." He said.  
  
"When will you return?" I asked.  
  
"Never." He replied.  
  
*You are always gonna be my love Even if I fall in love with someone once again I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one It's still a sad song Until I can sing a new song*  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" I screamed in my head and I took a step. He placed his hand on my shoulder once more. And I looked at him.  
  
"Remember I will always love you." He said softly.  
  
"But you're leaving me." I said. "How could you say that and then never return?" I asked him the tears rolling down my cheek more rapidly. "How I loved him so much. Yet he's leaving me and never coming back. What did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself knowing I would never know the answer but it didn't hurt to ask. Because my heart was already in pain, it was shattered and gone forever. I could never fall in love again. I thought he was the right one for me. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
"You'll always be in my heart and I will be in yours. Now move on." He said.  
  
"How can you take this so lightly?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
*The paused time is About to start moving There's many things that I don't want to forget about*  
  
We just stood there standing for what seem like hours. It felt like time had stopped just for our sad moment.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye." He said walking away.  
  
"Wait Viktor!" I shouted.  
  
He turned around and looked at me.  
  
I ran to him. "Just one more time." I pleaded to him.  
  
He smiled at me and nodded his head.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
He kissed me passionately and I returned the kiss. And then he pulled away. "I have to go Hermione. Good bye forever." He said and walked away for me and out of my life.  
  
*Tomorrow, at this time I will probably be crying I will probably be thinking about you*  
  
I stood there for a few moments and returned to my dorm in Gryffindor Tower. I didn't want anyone bothering me. Or asking me too many questions.  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
I looked at him and tried to smile but it failed and I just walked up right to my dorm. I tried doing my homework, reading a book, writing a letter to my parents. But nothing could take my mind off of Viktor. So I fell asleep thinking about all of my happy moments with my dear Viktor. But they would always be ruined with Viktor saying, "We can't be together Hermione." I woke up the next morning at 11 am.  
  
"You look stressed, Hermione. You should lay off the studying." Lavender said.  
  
I looked at her and glared. I wanted my friends to be supported not put me down. I sighed and took a shower and got dressed and walked slowly towards lunch. I sat down next to Ginny Weasley. And still all I could think of was that last kiss with Viktor. I wasn't in the mood to go to any of my classes. I was at the top of my year anyway. And I sure wouldn't let my grades slip. And since I already missed the morning classes I just wouldn't go to my afternoon classes either. I finished eating and went off to the Quidditch Field. I could find more peace there. I sat there thinking about Viktor and just crying my eyes out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm fine." I replied.  
  
"No you're not. You've missed all your classes today and you've been here for 2 hours." Draco said.  
  
"How would you know? Are you stalking me now?" I said coldly.  
  
"No, I overheard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown talking about in Potions today. And I couldn't help noticing you sitting here all by yourself. Since my studying spot is right over there near the lake." Draco said.  
  
*You will always be inside my heart You will always have your own place I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one It's still a sad song Until I can sing a new song*  
  
"Oh." I responded softly.  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to or someone who actually understands you. Just call me and I'll be there." Draco said.  
  
"How do you know if you understand me." I asked.  
  
"Because I know what you're going through because I was dumped like that and the girl went back to Italy and she left me here. And plus I know Viktor." Draco said.  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Mal-Draco." She said.  
  
"No problem. Do you need more time alone?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "If you don't mind." I said.  
  
He looked at me and smiled then walked away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
*You are always gonna be my love Even if I fall in love with someone once again I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one It's still a sad song Until I can sing a new song*  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Draco called.  
  
"Hmmm?" I looked up and I saw Draco smiling.  
  
Draco got down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him in pure happiness. "Of course!" I shrieked loud enough that the whole world could hear. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. Like those days when Viktor was still my boyfriend but I moved on and now I'm happy.  
  
The End. 


End file.
